gnarly_dudes_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
American Wars of Containment
American Wars of Containment is the last installment of the War Series being created as the final project for Jack and Eric's APUSH class. The video is the longest of the series spanning three conflicts and containing the most actors of any of the videos making it a rather large film. The film conveys three ways caused by the United States policy of containing communism throughout the world with the three conflicts represented being Vietnam, Korea, and Grenada. Vietnam The video begins during the Vietnam War during the year 1969 following a platoon passing through a rice paddy. The platoon is encompassed of the same men from the Vietnam video as well as a few additional. As the column moves through the paddy nearing a jungle Captain Indzonka III suddenly calls the formation to the halt as he suspects something is off. The members are shown scanning the area when suddenly a large mass of Viet-Cong guerrillas appear from the jungle. A firefight erupts with a large exchange of fire injuring Private Sam Bushta, cousin of Sergeant Bushta. The platoon lays down heavy fire by experienced soldiers such as Private Joe, Private Matthew, and Private Benson. Bushta, who decided he is a medic now in this video, has Corporal Wilson assist him in moving Private Bushta out of the area. Captain Indzonka then calls the rest of the platoon to cover them and also seek cover in the jungle. The newer recruits being Corporal Mesko and Private Goss show considerable concern in the fight as they exchange glances and Private Goss throws down his camera and frantically starts firing. When reaching tree coverage, Sgt. Bushta administers morphine to Pvt. Bushta's leg while the rest of the platoon engage in combat with the Viet-Cong. The heavy assault then prompts Indzonka to call Wilson over so that he could radio in to command that they needed napalm on their coordinates. The platoon then flee the area as the jets come to drop the napalm with the next scene showing the Viet-Cong looking up in awe and concern about their fate. One nearly says a bad word but thank God he was silenced by the explosive sounds of an incendiary mixture burning his flesh. After this the platoon are seen making their way to a village in order to supervise a local election. This simple task is met with trials along the way greatly damaging the integrity of the squad. The section begins as the platoon come across a VC tunnel which Indzonka and Bushta direct everyone to run around quickly. Private Goss however runs up to it and begins firing only to be met with reprimand from his superiors. Indzonka then orders Private Boies to clear the tunnel out giving him his Colt M1911 pistol to complete the job. Boies tosses in a frag grenade and then heads on in. Whilst inside the rest of the unit can be sitting outside waiting with the Captain smoking a pipe, Mesko and Corporal Harkness playing rock paper scissors, Goss reloading the film in his camera, and Bushta playing a harmonica, but not very well. Boies is then heard yelling and gunshots go off with the platoon at first seeming concerned, but then returning to their activities. Boies comes out unscathed seemingly pleased with his encounter after Indzonka asked if he had fun in there. Boies hands the pistol back to the captain and the platoon gets back on their path with Bushta breathing in his harmonica instilling the belief to the audience that he may not know how to play the harmonica at all. While moving on the road Private Goss runs ahead saying "Hold up guys lemme get that shot" so that he may record the squad for the Stars and Stripes newspaper. The scene switches to Goss' point of view filming the men while walking. Private Boies notices a tripwire which yet does not think to tell Corporal Mesko who is approaching. Mesko tramps on the wire releasing a grenade scaring Goss prompting the rest of the squad to run away. Mesko looks down at the grenade, slowly raises his head up, and then screams before getting blown to bits. The rest of the platoon turn around when they hear and explosion with Mesko's helmet flying forward into Bushta's grasp with Bushta, the medic, then throwing up upon seeing the dismembered man. Boies and Goss seem to have enjoyed the action as Boies asks Goss if he got that on camera which Goss excitedly confirms. Indzonka, who has been hardened from his several tours of the war, is also largely unaffected and orders Corporal Wilson to grab his dog tags so they may keep moving. Wilson pulls out his radio while doing this to notify command that "another one had bought the dust". After this the platoon continue moving forwards when suddenly Corporal Harnkess seems to spot something. No one else in the squad notices it and when Harkness seems to dismiss it he suddenly trips and dies. Upon seeing this Indzonka seems disappointed in the Corporal with Bushta seeing he seemingly broke his neck. Indzonka then is relieved saying he thought they were about to get ambushed with an extended pause. The platoon then shrug off the situation with Indzonka ordering Harkness' tags be collected before moving on WHEN SUDDENLY the squad IS ambushed. Bushta is hit in the helmet momentarily knocked unconscious as Indzonka, Goss, and Boies are shown returning fire. During the fight Goss runs out of ammo in his rifle and announces he is reloading while going to change the film in his camera. He is then shot in the chest prompting Indzonka to call over a medic. Bushta hears this and examines the damage to his helmet before heading up to assist Goss. Once Bushta reaches him, the Captain calls a cease fire since the enemy had fled. Goss is unable to be saved and the rest of the men gather to figure out what to do next. Wilson picks up one of the camera tapes and angrily states how his wedding was taped over before throwing the tape to the ground. Indzonka debating the next course of action decides for now Goss' dog tags should be grabbed and the mission completed. In the next scene the Americans can be seen approaching the village at last, but then it is revealed the residents work with the Viet-Cong as they try and hide their weapons. Once arriving Captain Indzonka shakes hands with the mayor and begins to happily examine the location. Suddenly the men are jumped forcing the G.I.s to kill the residents. Indzonka is wounded in this encounter with a shot to the shoulder just as his previous video. Bushta frantically helps him out of the area bringing him to a safe zone where Wilson waited behind. The Captain ordered Wilson to call him a helicopter causing Wilson to say, "you're a helicopter". Indzonka then threatened to beat Wilson with a pistol. Following this, Corporal Harkness is shown awakening since he is not dead at all demonstrating Bushta's medical ineptitude. He looks around questioning where everyone went before being shot several times by lingering Viet-Cong. Korea The Korean War portion of the video begins in 1953 with the a group of U.S. soldiers coming from a battle to set up camp. The unit consists of several soldiers all from Dixieland in the Southern United States, as well as a South Korean soldier assisting in translating. Upon reaching a village the leader of the unit, Lieutenant Carolina, has the translator Private Wang notify the locals the troops would set up camp. Carolina then has his radioman, Corporal Hyde Jackson Gunner Goss notify the company commander where they would be located. Carolina is unable to remember the new colonel's name with Sergeant Savannah reminding him it is Colonel Sanders, the same commander mentioned in the Vietnam video. Corporal Hyde Jackson Gunner Goss then radios in a code saying "Hey KFC, we need got uh new bucket of chicken bring extra sauce please thank you". The company then enthusiastically move in while Wang attempts to find the village residents breaking into their house with a bazooka. It is unknown what the locals were doing in the home but they approved the U.S. presence. Following this the Americans raise a flag and gather round the camp to drink their favorite beverage, Coca-Cola. They share this drink with Private Wang to teach him about "The American Way", as Corporal Hyde Jackson Gunner Goss describes. Wang is appreciative of this gift and decides to present his American allies with a special Korean delicacy as a return in kindness. The Americans debate what this meal would be as Wang is away and are incredibly shocked to see it is a small dog. Savannah and Private Huey Long both spit out their drinks in disgust while Carolina and Corporal Billy Bob Joe thank Wang, but deny the offer. Corporal Hyde Jackson Gunner Goss however jumps at the opportunity for the meal whipping out a knife and asking "Where's the ketchup". Following this Carolina and Savannah are upset as Goss and Wang enjoy their meal with Goss saying it tasted like chicken. The camera then suddenly cuts to a Red Chinese battalion as they sneak up upon the American encampment. The shot then resumes at the camp with Goss defending his actions by with the justification of "expanding his pallet" convincing Savannah trying a piece of the dog admitting it did taste like chicken. The next scene occurs the next day around sunrise with Sergeant Savannah poking his head out the tent. Suddenly the Red Chinese launch a full scale attack on the position. Savannah, in confusion, says "What in tarnation" before ducking back into the tent to notify Lieutenant Carolina. Carolina then sticks his head out to witness the situation. Upon seeing this Carolina yells for his men to get moving leading to a frantic exit from the tent as the five of them force their way out. Private Huey Long however is rather unamused with their energy and yelling as he slowly gathers his machinegun before walking over to his position. Wang is then awoken by Carolina's orders and comes down from a tree house while the battle begins on the ground. Corporal Billy Bob Joe is the first to arrive at the defensive line saying, "If it don't rhyme with America, I don't even careica". Billy Bob Joe then fires two Thompson sub machine guns at the same time wiping out the entire first wave of Chinese troops. Savannah and Wang then arrive at the scene with Wang loading Savannah's bazooka. Savannah manages to eliminate another formation of troops with the blast from the rocket. The rest of the men then join up with Private Huey Long who has his machine gun set up ahead. As Joe runs forward he is then killed angering Lieutenant Carolina as he shoots to kill many Chinese soldiers who all look the same to him. Carolina then kills an unarmed Chinese soldier banging to sticks together because he looked goddamn stupid. The Chinese manage to eventually overwhelm after shooting Private Huey Long forcing the Americans to then retreat. The Chinese reach the 38th parallel but their officer orders them to stop due to heavy defenses. Two soldiers attempt to jump over the fence and our shot making the officer to then call his men to retreat. While this is happening Wang attempts his escape over the Parallel but is then suddenly pulled to the ground beginning the ultimate battle. Wang attempts to tackle the officer but is forced to the ground. The officer takes out a knife but Wang manages to stop him and disarm him by knocking his helmet over his eyes and then retrieving the weapon. Wang then jumps up and drives the knife into the officers chest, pulling it out and throwing it down. He then goes through the 38th parallel gate into friendly territory. Wang then crosses through the parallel bringing a close to the Korean War section. Grenada The Grenada conflict section begins in 1983 with the 82nd airborne parachuting into an airport heavily defended by Cuban soldiers. The paratroopers were told by intelligence that the only presence would be Cuban workers causing a certain degree of pandemonium as they came under fire. One soldier is tangled up in his parachute while his comrades cut him free with a knife. After some more exchange of fire the officer calls the men forward as they attempt to make their way to the airport. The troops push through after a bombing run and are moving up a road when suddenly a group of Cubans known only as "Despactio", begin firing upon the Americans while sticking out of the car which is being excellently driven by a soldier who is also shooting a revolver. The Americans hit the dirt on the side of the road with the Lieutenant then ordering a soldier to blow up the vehicle with a rocket launcher. They successfully hit the target and move up the hill once more after a wheel passes by them. The American swiftly reach the airport and come under more heavy fire but manage to repel the Cubans from the area. Following this success the communist Cubans were expelled from the country and a democratic government was restored to Grenada. After this a confusing scene appears where Jack and Eric are revealed to have been two of the 82nd airborne members all along and presumably the other dudes as well. They then state how it had actually been them fighting in all the videos in the Revolution, The Civil War, World War I twice, World War II, Korea, and Vietnam twice. They are then suddenly struck down but revived at the thought that they must complete Cops 2 and the Waluigi video as well as graduate high school. Neither of these videos are completed to this day with Waluigi scrapped entirely. The credits than role bringing a close to the video, and the War Series as a whole. It is unknown what this scene means and whether it is canon or not, if it is the universe will take on an entire new meaning. Trivia -This is the last instance of Jack's Sony handheld camera use in a film. Despite the dudes having Michael's better camera, this one was used at first because Mike couldn't make it to some days of filming, and then for unknown reasons since he did have it. -The video strikes mixed feelings in the dudes with many of those involved not liking the video anymore. Several parts are still considered great by them because they're funny and well done, but overall the video has too much unnecessary shooting and the uncomfortable Korean delicacy scene. -This video spawned the demonic creation that is the bazooka. Jack and Eric built two simple bazookas out of PVC pipe with wooden handles glued on. The first bazooka is exactly 60 inches, while the second is the correct bazooka length of 61 inches. The original intention for the prop was just that, but on the final day of filming the idea of shooting a firework out of it arose. This terrible destruction would lead to months of terror as the dudes became addicted to its destruction, firing larger, more powerful fireworks out of it at nearly every social gathering. During the Memorial day vlog the bazooka was an object of worship with the holiday really being a religious celebration praising its chaos. Following the John Mesko incident the bazooka was finally retired. -Jack wanted gun flashes in the video so he proposed having Mike edit. Eric assured him that he had the capability to add the highly desired gun flashes. There were no gun flashes in this video. -During the Vietnam section there are more Woodland and ERDL helmet covers at times than Mitchell camo covers. This is a sad historical inaccuracy caused by a shortage of the correct covers. -On two occasions Eric stops firing his weapon to tell everyone else to fire their weapon while they were firing their weapons. - Grenada was initially going to be longer and more developed but two scenes were cut due to length of the video. This would not have been a problem had the dudes had the better judgment to cut the Korean delicacy part. - The scene where Mike Shen fights himself is accomplished with clever camera angles and Mike Goss body acting. IMG_4993.PNG|Ambush IMG_4994.PNG|In the trees IMG_5018.PNG|Tripwire IMG_5019.PNG|Harkness trips IMG_5020.PNG|RELOADING IMG_5021.PNG|I will pistol whip you IMG_5022.PNG|Whatever that village's name is IMG_5023.PNG|This is the American way IMG_5024.PNG|Korean delicacy IMG_5025.PNG|Chinese prepare IMG 5009.PNG|Chinese attack IMG_5026.PNG|Oh Goddamn it IMG_5027.PNG|Let's get moving IMG 4374.JPG|If it don't rhyme with America, I don't even careica IMG_5001.PNG|The mighty bazooka IMG_5028.PNG|38th Parallel IMG_5030.PNG|Wang vs the officer IMG 5007.PNG|Hard landing IMG_5008.PNG|Up the road IMG 5010.PNG|Despacito Car Despacito Car IMG_5032.PNG|Airport assault IMG_5033.PNG|RETIRADA IMG_5035.PNG|Despacito noooo IMG_5036.PNG|Why we war so much Category:Films